


Care for a Taste?

by Vashaelu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, M/M, best bros, chapstick, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashaelu/pseuds/Vashaelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's day starts off like any other.<br/>He goes to his best bro's house, they watch movies,<br/>ya know<br/>the usual.<br/>But today...it's a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for a Taste?

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sounds so stupid  
> im sorry  
> hah but i wanted to post it anyway  
> cuz johndave is awesome  
> so here you go  
> john is a dork who uses flavored chapstick  
> dave is curious

Your name is John Egbert and you are walking over to your best bro's house.   
You sent Dave a text about five minutes ago before pulling on your blue high top chucks and proceeding out your front door.

You shove your hands in your forest green hoodie's pocket and feel around. Headphones are plugged in and wrapped loosely around your iPhone. 

You fast walk down the block, excited to be going to Dave's house. It's not like you hate your own house, but you don't feel like being berated by your father about your bad grades ( usually because you'd rather play pranks on the teacher than learn anything) or being forced to eat all of those disgusting baked goods that he always had the need to make.  
It's finally summer vacation, so you have really been looking forward to watching some movies and playing your favorite video games with your best bro. You hadn't been able to do that a lot during the school year because of homework and projects, so today was definitely a good day to start.   
You walk at a slower pace than before , admiring the summer breeze.   
It was warm out, but obviously not too warm since you are wearing jeans and a hoodie.   
The early summer never really got much higher than about 75 degrees anyway.  
You round a corner, finally getting to the block that Dave's house is on. He lived in a small house: only two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom inhabit it. Although it was nothing like your house: full house with four bedrooms, all including full baths and huge entertainment systems.  
It was only you and your father living in the house, so it actually felt very empty sometimes.   
Your dad said that he and your mom were planning to have lots of kids, but only you managed to pop out before your mother had passed away from cancer. 

But anyway, getting back to Dave's rad crib.  
It was nice enough for the price, seeing as Dave only lived there with his older brother.   
Dirk Strider had a decent job, but he really could only afford such a house as this one. Even after Dave had wanted to start pitching in with living expenses when he got his job his bro wouldn't let him pay or any of it.  
He said it was his right as the father figure in the family to pay for shit.  
You didn't quite understand, though.   
It must be a Strider thing. 

You jog up to the doorstep and knock two times on the door, and once more for good measure.  
Soon enough the door flies open, and out comes your best bro.  
He stands, leaning against the door frame with a cocky smirk on his face.  
His black aviators sit on the bridge of his nose as always.   
You give him a big smile.

"Hey, Dave!" You say happily, leaning forward and waiting for him to invite you in.  
He does just that, stepping aside and opening the door nice and wide for you.

"Welcome back, young miss." He says casually, leaning over and placing a hand at his heart, doing a sort of bow, and then waving it off into the direction of his living vicinity.   
You laugh and push your hand against his chest, moving him out of the way so that you can finally enter the house.

"You are so fucking weird," you say, walking over to his couch ( a three seater) and plopping down on the right cushion. It was your favorite side of the couch but you really had no idea why.  
",You can't just let me walk in the door, can you?"

"Fuck no," He says, slamming the door with a loud thud and striding over to the couch. He falls backwards gracefully onto the cushion beside you, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table   
",Where is the fun in that?" 

"Good point, next time ill come over wearing a dress. Maybe then I will finally be playing my part right as the princess!"

"Damn straight. You better be wearing some classy shit or I'm dumping your ass."

The conversation ends there as he leans forward, pulling open the drawers on a small brown coffee table. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" He says, pulling out a couple and flinging them onto your lap.   
You filter through them, tossing some of them onto the floor before finally handing one back to him.  
It was National Treasure: Book of Secrets.

"...Seriously?" He says, sighing and walking over to the DVD player to crouch down and insert the disk.  
", You're going to make me watch a Cage movie?"

You roll your eyes from their stare at the blank tv screen to rest on his dark shades.

How could you have a best friend who even makes you pick out a movie when one with /Nicolas Cage/one is sitting right there!

"I thought you knew me by now, Dave!"  
you say, bringing your palm up to rest on your cheek, and you let out a fake sob. 

",You're breaking my poor maiden heart!"

You clutch the front of your t shirt in your fist, shaking it around and flailing your legs. Your bottom slides off of the couch and you lay silently on the floor, rolling your eyes back and sticking out your tongue for added emphasis.  
He says absolutely nothing, but stands up from his kneeling position and walks back to the couch, taking his spot on it.  
You continue to lay there on the floor and pout. 

"Way to play along, Dave."

He picks up what is probably the DVD player remote and clicks a button.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead." He says", dead people don't talk, John." 

You get up off of the floor and back onto the couch, but this time your back is against the armrest and your legs lay across Dave's thighs. 

He doesn't protest, so you slump and little and finally get comfortable.

You watch the movie in silence with a couple of random comments from Dave and chuckles from you at the funny parts.   
You kind of wonder how it is that you can still laugh at the same scenes after seeing them so many times. 

Suddenly, your favorite scene comes on, and you lean forward in you seat, pulling your legs off of Dave and against your chest. 

Your mouth breaks into a wide grin and you suddenly have this need for some intense lip care.

You reach into your pocket and pull out a tube of lip balm.  
Twisting the cap off, you apply it in an even coat and rub your lips together.   
Your favorite soda was Pepsi, and you had the fortunate opportunity to find a lip balm in this flavor.  
It smells great and tastes amazing, not to mention that it fixes your chapped lips!  
You pocket the item again, and turn your attention to the movie.

"Really, John?" You hear Dave say, so you turn to face him.

," Did you really buy Pepsi flavor?"

You give him a curious look before having the urge to lick your lips, so you do. Your tongue slides across your top lip in a swift motion.

" Yeah," you say, relishing in the delicious flavor of the lip balm " why wouldn't I?"

"That is so gay." He says, chuckling lightly behind his hand. 

" No, it's not!"

" I'm pretty sure it is. I don't know any guys that do that, plus you are so wrong."he says,placing his arm behind your neck on the couch and giving you his best strider smirk.  
" Coca cola is definitely better than Pepsi."

" Shut up, Dave!" You say, trying your best not to pout childishly, which only makes his smirk get wider  
" ,This stuff tastes delicious!" 

You see one of his eyebrows sneak out above his shades. That look paired with his smirk always gives you the chills and you don't know why.

"Does it really?" He says in mock interest."

"Yes!"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I am sure, Dave."

"We'll if you think it's so good...." He says and leans forward towards you, making your knees touch.  
You then feel his hand curl around your shoulder and snake itself down to rest on your back.

" Why don't you let me have a taste?" He asks.

You shrug and move your hand to reach into your pocket when you feel the hand on your back move to pull you against his chest.  
You let out a small sound as your bodies collide, and you take notice that he is dangerously close to you and--would you look at that!   
You just so happen to be straddling his hips.  
You can literally feel the heat rushing to your cheeks.

Your mouth opens to question him when a pair of lips suddenly brush against your own.  
They rub lightly against yours in a soft motion as Dave's hands situate themselves against the small of your back.

And then the thought hits you.

Your best friend is kissing you and you really have no desire to stop it. 

You begin to move your mouth against his , although the pace is definitely slower than Dave's. He doesn't seem to mind, and you can feel his lips curling into a smile against yours.

You move your shaking arms to wrap around his neck and you can't help but smile as well, although a but shyly.

He pulls away from you to take a small breath before he moves forward again, but this time he runs his tongue across your bottom lip in a slow motion.  
Your breath catches in your throat at that and you can't help but let out a small sound that you admit sounds kind of needy.

You hear a low groan from the back of his throat before he catches your lips again. 

His pace is fast, but definitely enjoyable. You interlock your fingers and try to pull yourself closer.

He lets out a small sound of content, before you feel his tongue part your lips and slide inside.  
You have never made out with anyone before, so this was definitely new to you.  
It feels weird, but incredibly hot at the same time.   
You could feel a fluttering in your chest, and an equally enjoyable feeling in your nether regions.

Your tongues slide together, each of you trying to explore the other's mouth.   
It leaves you with loss of breath and feeling lightheaded.   
You pull away from him and rest your forehead against his, your glasses clink together as you take slow steady breaths.

"...You were right" he says, pulling off his shades and throwing them onto the coffee table.

"About...?" You ask as your mind is overloaded with thoughts of continuation. 

His deep crimson eyes are glazed over in lust and as they stare into your blue ones it only proceeds in turning you on more.  
You wanted Dave's lips on you. All over you. And you couldn't care less if that sounded gay, because...  
Fuck that.  
You don't want to think about that shit right now. You just want to think of Dave.

Your thoughts stop as he moves his lips to ghost against yours before whispering to you with that husky tone you just can't get enough of.

"It does taste delicious,"


End file.
